


It Hurts. My love for you.

by ElletheBell



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Happy Ending, Lovesickness, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: During a fight Richard reveals his true feelings to Jeremy.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	It Hurts. My love for you.

"I HATE YOU!" Hammond screamed. His breath was shaky and anyone could tell that he was well on the verge of tears. 

"No you don't." Jeremy stated calmly as he carefully approached the younger man. 

The air was still and it was as though you could cut the tension with a knife. 

Jeremy reached out and placed a hand on Richard's upper arm. He looked deeply into the watery eyes searching within his own for an answer to a question he wasn't even sure of. 

"Rich, please, tell me what's wrong. I promise It won't change how I see you." Jeremy begged. His heart was now open and he would do anything to wash the confusion and saddness away from someone so close. 

"Thats the problem though." The brunette stated as tears started to freely fall. "I... If you knew how much..." He paused drawing in a breath in an attempt to collect himself.

Jeremy cupped Richards face, brushing away his tears with his thumb. He silently moved for the other to continue. 

"If you only knew how much I really really don't hate you. Every day I see you and I don't know why I feel the way that I do but I can't help it and I know you're going to hate me now but I don't know what else to do." Richard's voice was nearing hysterical as he rambled on subsequently breaking Jeremy's heart with his saddening admission. 

Jeremy pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace. Pulling him close and surrounding him in what comfort he could. 

"How long have you been holding all of this in?" The older man asked quietly his chin resting atop the others head. 

Hammond shuddered trying to collect himself. "Three years" Amidst his tears he mumbled his answer. 

Jeremy was taken aback. That was around the fist time they met. And here, he had been holding it in causing himself so much suffering. 

Jeremy shook his head and chuckled. He immediately noticed the heartbroken look flash through Richard's eyes and ridded it with a swift kiss to his forehead. 

"And here I thought it was just me." Jeremy said still holding the other close. 

He smiled as he felt Richard hug him back.


End file.
